On the House
by RikkuMcClowFox
Summary: Muffy and Jack's conversation at the Blue Bar. Short MuffyXJack oneshot. Muffy's P.O.V.


**On the House**

**A/N: Wow, my second Harvest Moon piece. Anyways, this is basically a simple MuffyXJack oneshot. I don't wanna hear about you not liking Muffy or the pairing. If you don't like it, simply click that back button and don't read this. If you do like Muffy or this pairing, then welcome! **

**Beta Read by: The Scarlet Sky. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! Giant chocolate chip cookies for you!**

**Disclaimer: Natsume owns all of the related characters. **

**Any who, I'm always looking for ideas on any other oneshots about the Harvest Moon gals. I know virtually every singla gal including the ones in the new Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness and Rune Factory. If you would like to make a suggestion for a oneshot about one of the Harvest Moon girls, then feel free. Who knows? They may even give me some ideas. **

**Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

"Muffy! Are you gonna stay up there all day or come down here and help serve these customers?" I heard Griffin yell through the little ladder hole to my room.

Turning away from my mirror, I kneeled onto the floor before the ladder and looked down at Griffin. "I'll be there in a sec!" Without waiting for his reaction, I whirled away from the little ladder hole and returned to my mirror.

My somewhat pale and flawless face adorned with golden curls stared back at me as I ran my brush through my silken hair. I twirled one strand of my locks around my finger just to give it that extra curl. Beauty is everything to a girl…

Fixing my black headband ribbon in place, I quickly did a full mirror check in my other mirror. Blue shrug looked good, red dress, fine, black shoes with the little red lace, perfect…

What was missing? I couldn't help but think that something wasn't right…

I turned back to my vanity and inspected my hair. Not one little curl was out of place, so what was it? I stared into my emerald-eyed reflection until it suddenly came to me.

Eyeliner!

Sweeping my curls over one shoulder, I grabbed a black eye liner pen and began carefully applying the make-up to the very thin lines right above and below my eyes.

It seemed just like yesterday when Jack took over the farm here in Forget-Me-Not valley. I had met him when Takura came around and introduced the new farmer to everyone, which was the first and only time I had laid my eyes on him.

No other man that I had ever seen/dated had made my heart do flip-flops like it did when I saw Jack. He was strong, dashing, basically everything I wanted and more. I just… can't describe what I feel towards him even though I don't know him at all. I guess you can call it love at first sight, just like in one of those romance books.

Jack was the right man for me and I knew it. Forget about age differences and the farmer vs. city gal argument, we were meant to be. There was just something in the way he talked, the way he walked, the way he smiled, that set him apart from other men. I knew just from first glance that he wouldn't cheat on his lover or betray them in any way…

…He cared.

"MUFFY!!" roared Griffin from the bottom of the ladder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed it then, but I had just stopped applying eyeliner several seconds ago and had been sitting there daydreaming… yet again.

Ruffling my hair to give it more volume, I quickly yelled, "Coming!" and started scurrying down the ladder. I was careful to keep a firm grip on the handles to make sure I didn't slip. Griffin was waiting at the bottom, arms crossed across his chest and his foot tapping on the ground in annoyance just like an angry father.

My black heels finally clicked with the wooden floor and I let go of the ladder to fix any creases in my dress. "Happy?" I snapped, annoyed at Griffin. Her always treated me like a little kid even though I was around his age, give or take five years.

Griffin just shook his head and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door in the process.

"Immature!" I yelled after him, quickly catching the door and following him to the outside of the bar, expecting to see loads of customers because of Griffin's persistence.

Surprise over took me when I realized that the bar was empty, except for Griffin and me. Anger suddenly formed inside of me as I whirled on my heels to glare at Griffin. "Nobody's here!"

From his place at the back behind the bar, Griffin glanced up from the cup he was washing. "I have eyes, you know? Besides, if I wouldn't have made you get up and come down here, you would have been up in your room all day."

Fuming, I just snapped my mouth closed before I said something I would regret. Instead, I simply grabbed a wet cloth from a nearby bucket and began wiping the wood bar down. My thoughts slowly slipped back to Jack.

True, I had never exactly had a long one-on-one conversation with Jack, but I was planning to. We had little conversations here and there when he came in for a drink or when we passed each other on the road. I was still working on a topic to talk about besides, "How are you doing?" I would come up with a topic eventually and then I will be able to have a nice long chat with Jack. Maybe… sometime tomorrow… or the next day… the day after that? Okay, so I was nervous and just keep putting it off. But, I mean, seriously. Have you seen him lately? He's Hot with a capitol H! It's like when you like someone, but they're leagues away from you but you don't really care.

Jack was leagues away from me too. I was still a city gal working at a bar while he was Mr. Do-it-yourself by running his own farm with practically every girl in the valley fawning over him. Why would he choose me then?

Celia's good with animals and knows loads about farming. Plus, she's pretty. Me, I knew nothing, zip, nada, and zero, about farming. Animals and me didn't really get along all that well anyways. I mean, I love furry dogs and cats to bits, but when it comes to horses, cows, and sheep… I'm kind of scared of them.

Then there's Nami, traveled the world once over and knows virtual almost everything. Sure, she's not pretty or cute like the rest of us gals, but what she lacks in beauty, she makes up with her own strengths. I was probably one of if not the stupidest single gal available. I know how to run a bar and look fashionable, but what guy would want that?

Finally, there's Lumina. Even though she's the youngest, you've gotta give her credit for being the cutest. Although shy, she's got musical talent and is practically rolling in money that she doesn't even want. What guy wouldn't like a rich girl? Me? I'm broke beyond belief. Why do you think I live in the attic of the bar? I also don't know a thing about music. If I did, what would I be doing here?

"Muffy?" Griffin asked, snapping me out of my thoughts as I continuously wiped down the bar.

"Yeah?" I replied, not looking up from my work, even though it was already spotless.

"Something on your mind?"

I halted wiping the white cloth across the bar as I glared at Griffin. How the heck did he always know? Was he like psychic or something? I bet he was a mind reader. That's how he always had drinks prepared for people even before they ordered. "Maybe… Maybe not…" I said, choosing my words carefully as I placed the dirty cloth back in the bucket.

Griffin suddenly gave a huge sigh as he slowly shook his head. "I'll never understand you…"

"That's the whole point," I explained, smirking in triumph. I leaned back on the bar to await his reply, slowing clicking my heels against the floor in a steady rhythm.

"Look," Griffin sighed, storing the now clean glass in the cabinet behind him. "I know you like that new boy. Jack isn't it?"

The shock must have shone on my face as I gapped at him. "Say what?"

Griffin chuckled as he picked up another glass. "Jack's a nice fellow. He's a hard worker and just the kind of guy every gal seems to want. My only question is, why aren't you going after him?"

Before I could reply, the door swung open, the little bell over it jingling a welcome. I immediately straightened from my slumped position as Jack entered the bar. I felt my heart pound in anticipation as he gave a small smile and a wave to me.

Dang that smile could always get right to my heart. Putting on my best flirty wave, I gave a small but seducing wave back, batting my eyelashes the whole time. His brown curls framed his face perfectly as he settled himself in the red cushioned stool across from me.

I grinned as he smiled back at me. Hotter and hotter each day…

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Griffin kept glancing up from his second glass that he was cleaning and looking from me to Jack. I quickly narrowed my eyes at him, trying to give him the hint that he had to leave…

"I'll be in the back if you need me, Muffy," Griffin replied, taking my advice.

"Uhhmm…" I mumbled, trying to keep on my flirty face was Jack casually glanced about the room.

As he walked past me, I heard him whisper, "Good luck," only loud enough for me to hear.

I mentally grinned, but kept my gaze on Jack. When I heard the back door slam, I knew that we were finally alone. "So what would you like, handsome?" I asked, twirling one of my locks of gold around my fingers.

I could've sworn that Jack's cheeks were suddenly tainted pink as he rubbed the back of his head. "What ever you recommend."

Flashing him a huge grin. I strutted over to mixer and carefully begin mixing the ingredients. He's letting a women choose his drink? Points… many points… "So what brings you here?" I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh, I don't know. I was tried from my work and I guess I just wanted to see you."

I blushed. No cheesy pick-up lines please. Had enough of those. "Stop it!" I teased, not really meaning it. "You're making me blush."

"Is that a good thing?" he questioned, teasing me again.

I clicked the lid to the mixer in place and pushed the blend button, letting the machine start mixing. Turning around from the mixer, I let out a flirty giggle. "Depends…."

"Depends on what?"

"What your type of girl is…" I slyly said, making him think.

"My type of girl, huh?" Jack grinned as he leaned onto the bar and rested his chin in his hand.

I nodded. "Yep. If you could have any girl, what would she be like?"

The cute farmer scratched his head in thought. "I don't actually know. Probably gorgeous in my opinion…" He gave me a side-glance as I leaned forward on the bar and crossed my arms. "With blonde hair. Yeah, definitely blonde hair. …And green eyes…. With a really sexy body to match…"

I let out a small giggle. He was so flirting with me. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Jack let out a chuckle. I so loved his laugh. "Darn."

Grinning, I asked, "And what kind of personality would she have?" I turned away from him to pour his drink from the blender. My cheeks were now flushed pink.

"…I don't actually know. She would just be fun to hang around and I would love her no matter what."

I slid the glass with his maroon colored cherry drink into his gloved hand. "Well then, I guess the girl you marry will be very lucky. I know I would."

Jack grinned as he took a sip from his glass. "I would be the lucky one… This is really good, what is this?"

"Cherry Marguerite, my specialty." Batting my eyelashes, I flipped one lock of hair behind my shoulder. "So have you found the lucky gal yet?"

Rubbing his chin and looking thoughtful, the brown male answered. "I believe so…"

"Have you told her yet?"

"…. No, not yet. I'm planning to but… you know how it is…" Jack sighed, taking a large gulp from his drink.

"When are you planning on telling her?" I persisted.

"…Soon," was all he said.

I smiled and let out a light laugh. "Well you better hurry up and tell her. You never know who will swoop in out of the blue."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, taking the last swig on his drink. "How much?" I watched as he swung his rucksack from his shoulder and began to dig in one of the left hand pouches.

"On the house," I replied. I'm sure Griffin wouldn't mind too much…

"You serious?" he asked, looking up from his rucksack. "It's no big deal. I could pay. Just give me a sec…"

"No, that's not necessary," I said, taking his empty glass and tossing it in the sink. "Consider it a present."

Jack grinned beneath his brown locks. "Thanks Muffy. Oh!" He suddenly closed the left hand pouch of his rucksack and began digging in the right one. The farmer pulled out a long white cloth bag with something in it and placed it on the bar. "Take this."

"No, really. I couldn't expect any of your money," I said, shaking both of my hands in front of my face. "It's fine."

Grinning like he knew something, Jack slung his rucksack onto his back again. "I know. Consider this on the house too." With a final wink at me, he slid from his stool and sauntered out of the bar. I was left speechless.

The door closed with a light jingle, breaking me out of my trance. Blinking a couple of times, I carefully grabbed the white pouch and inspected it. The netting across the thin white fabric made it look city bought. Probably something that he brought along from the city.

I noticed two jaw strings holding the little pouch closed. Carefully tugging the strings apart, I turned the pouch upside down and let the contents fall into my outstretched hands.

A slim sliver pearl necklace tumbled from the bag and lay perfectly in my hand. It took me a few seconds to actually realize that this was for me.

He had given it to me.

Not to Lumina or Celia or Nami, but to me.

Me, the broke city gal who couldn't carry a tune, didn't know anything about farming, and was dumber than a wooden post.

Standing alone in the empty bar, I no longer felt that dread of being alone forever creeping into me. I had somebody who cared.

He cared.

And in the end, that was all that really mattered.

**A/N: Well? How was it? Liked it? Loved it? Could use improvement? (This was one of my older pieces so excuse the really bad mistakes.) Anyways, that's it for this piece. Again, if you would like to suggest or request any oneshot on any girl in Harvest Moon feel free. I'm looking for ideas! **


End file.
